Combatants' Home Series
Most of the Death Battle combatants are taken from their own home series to be pitted against other combatants (The only exceptions however who are not listed are Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black and Chuck Norris because they are real life people, Segata Sanshiro because he is from advertisements and Smokey Bear and McGruff the Crime Dog because they are from PSA's), They are listed by the following series in Death Battle episode order. Note: Bold characters are victors and didn't die, Italic characters means they've fought more than once, characters with '*' symbols next to their name have won or survived more than once and characters with two '*' symbols means they have undecided fates (their battle has not been released yet). Combatants by Series Star Wars: Boba Fett, Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader Metroid: Samus Aran* Street Fighter: Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog Mortal Kombat: Shang Tsung, Raiden, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Sonya Blade, Sub-Zero Marvel Comics: Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool*, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange** DC Comics: Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman*, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate** Super Mario: Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser Final Fight: Mike Haggar Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo*, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, The Shredder Battletoads: Zitz Killer Instinct: Riptor, Black Orchid, Fulgore, Glacius, TJ Combo Darkstalkers: Felicia BlazBlue: Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge God of War: Kratos Spawn: Spawn Bomberman: Bomberman Dig Dug: Dig Dug Dragon Ball: Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Hercule Satan, Android 18 Sonic the Hedgehog: Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose Harry Potter: Harry Potter King of Fighters: Mai Shiranui, Terry Bogard Transformers: Starscream My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle Halo: Master Chief Doom: Doomguy Mega Man: Dr. Wily, Mega Man, Zero The Legend of Zelda: Princess Zelda, Link, Ganondorf Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Sephiroth Pokémon: Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Red, Mewtwo, Lucario He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: He-Man ThunderCats: Lion-O Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive: Ryu Hayabusa Strider: Strider Hiryu Soul Calibur: Ivy Valentine, Nightmare Star Fox: Fox McCloud Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars: Bucky O'Hare The Terminator: The Terminator RoboCop: RoboCop Godzilla: Godzilla Gamera: Gamera Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: White Tigerzord, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Gundam: Gundam Epyon Kirby: Kirby Guilty Gear: Sol Badguy Naruto: Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra: Toph Beifong Berserk: Guts Gargoyles: Goliath Metal Gear: Solid Snake, Raiden Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Sam Fisher RWBY: Yang Xiao Long Astro Boy: Astro Boy Digimon: Agumon, Tai, Renamon Devil May Cry: Dante, Vergil Bayonetta: Bayonetta Ratchet & Clank: Ratchet & Clank Jak & Daxter: Jak & Daxter Twisted Metal: Sweet Tooth Red vs. Blue: The Meta, Agent Carolina Overwatch: Tracer Team Fortress 2: The Scout Scott Pilgrim: Ramona Flowers One Piece: Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace Fairy Tail: Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel Tomb Raider: Lara Croft Uncharted: Nathan Drake Disney Comics: Scrooge McDuck Shovel Knight: Shovel Knight Voltron: Voltron Lion Force Bleach: Ichigo Kurosaki JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Jotaro Kujo Fist of the North Star: Kenshiro Crash Bandicoot: Crash Bandicoot Spyro: Spyro the Dragon Kingdom Hearts: Sora Kid Icarus: Pit Resident Evil: Leon S. Kennedy Dead Rising: Frank West 'Trivia' *Marvel Comics has the highest amount of winners with 9 with Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man, Doctor Doom, Hawkeye, Venom and Black Panther. **DC Comics the second highest amount of winners with 8 with Superman, Batman, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond and Raven. *Marvel Comics has the highest amount of losers with 9 with Captain America, Beast, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor and Spider-Man 2099. **Street Fighter has the second highest amount of losers with 7 losers with Chun-Li, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters and Balrog. ***DC Comics has the third highest amount of losers with 6 losers with Wonder Woman, Batman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow and Bane. *Marvel Comics has the highest amount of combatants with 18 with Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther and Doctor Strange. **DC Comics has the second highest amount of combatants with 13 with Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven and Doctor Fate. ***Street Fighter has the third highest amount of combatants with 10 with Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters and Balrog. *So far, there are six series that have been represented in every single season of Death Battle: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Sonic the Hedgehog and Pokémon. *Street Fighter has the biggest losing streak in Death Battle history with 6 losses in a row, thanks to the deaths of M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters and Balrog. **The second biggest losing streak goes to Marvel with 4 losses in a row, thanks to the deaths of Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor and Spider-Man 2099. This streak was ended after Black Panther's win against Batman. *So far, 28 of the combatants' home series do not have a winner yet (Final Fight, Battletoads, Darkstalkers, God of War, Bomberman, Harry Potter, Transformers, Doom, ThunderCats, Ninja Gaiden, Soul Calibur, Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars, The Terminator, Gamera, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, Bayonetta, Jak & Daxter, Twisted Metal, Team Fortress 2, Scott Pilgrim, Uncharted, Shovel Knight, Bleach, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Crash Bandicoot, Kid Icarus and Dead Rising). **Of the 28, Soul Calibur and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are the only series to have more than one battle regarding the series. **DC Comics, Mortal Kombat, Mega Man and Final Fantasy also had two losers until Goku VS Superman, Shao Kahn VS M. Bison, Metal Sonic VS Zero and Sephiroth VS Vergil. *So far, 28 of the combatants' home series do not have a loser yet (Metroid, Spawn, Dig Dug, King of Fighters, Halo, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Strider, Star Fox, RoboCop, Godzilla, Gundam, Kirby, Guilty Gear, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Berserk, Gargoyles, Metal Gear, RWBY, Astro Boy, Ratchet & Clank, Overwatch, Tomb Raider, Disney Comics, Voltron, Fist of the North Star, Spyro, Kingdom Hearts and Resident Evil). **Of the 28, King of Fighters and Metal Gear are the only series to have more than one battle regarding the series. **Street Fighter, Marvel Comics, Digimon and My Little Pony also had multiple winners (Digimon in one battle) until Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Batman VS Captain America, Lucario VS Renamon and Raven VS Twilight Sparkle. *So far, 22 of the combatants' home series have at least one winner and one loser (Star Wars, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Super Mario, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Killer Instinct, BlazBlue, Dragon Ball, Sonic the Hedgehog, My Little Pony, Mega Man, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Pokémon, Naruto, Digimon, Devil May Cry, Red vs. Blue, One Piece and Fairy Tail). **Of the above, 12 of the combatants' home series had at least one loser before the first win (Star Wars, Mortal Kombat, DC Comics, Super Mario, Killer Instinct, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Pokémon, Naruto and Fairy Tail). **Of the above, 8 of the combatants' home series had at least winner before the first loss (Street Fighter, Marvel Comics, BlazBlue, Dragon Ball, My Little Pony, Digimon, Devil May Cry and One Piece). Series Logos StarWarsOpeningLogo.svg|Star Wars logo in dedication to Boba Fett, Luke Skywalker, and Darth Vader. Metroid2010_logo.png|Metroid Logo in dedication to Samus Aran. Streetfighterlogo.jpg|Street Fighter Logo in dedication to Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters and Balrog. Mortalkombatlogo.jpg|Mortal Kombat Logo in dedication to Shang Tsung, Raiden, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Sonya Blade and Sub-Zero. Marvel.png|Marvel Comics logo in dedication to Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther and Doctor Strange. DCheroeslogo.jpg|DC Comics logo in dedication to Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven and Doctor Fate. Supermariologo.jpg|Super Mario logo in dedication to Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong and Bowser. Finalfightlogo.jpg|Final Fight logo in dedication to Mike Haggar. TMNT_logo.png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles logo in dedication to Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and The Shredder. Battletoadslogo.jpg|Battletoads logo in dedication to Zitz. Killerinstinctlogo.jpg|Killer Instinct logo in dedication to Riptor, Black Orchid, Fulgore, Glacius and TJ Combo. Darkstalkerslogo.jpg|Darkstalkers logo in dedication to Felicia. Blazbluelogo.jpg|BlazBlue logo in dedication to Taokaka and Ragna the Bloodedge. Godofwarlogo.jpg|God of War logo in dedication to Kratos. Spawn_logo.png|Spawn logo in dedication to Spawn. Bombermanlogo.jpg|Bomberman logo in dedication to Bomberman. Digduglogo.jpg|Dig Dug logo in dedication to Dig Dug. DBZlogo.jpg|Dragon Ball Z logo in dedication to Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu Hercule Satan and Android 18. Soniclogo.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog logo in dedication to Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose. Harrypotterlogo.jpg|Harry Potter logo in dedication to Harry Potter. King of Fighters Logo.jpg|King of Fighters logo in dedication to Mai Shiranui and Terry Bogard. Transformerslogo.jpg|Transformers logo in dedication to Starscream. Mylittleponylogo.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic logo in dedication to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. Halologo.jpg|Halo logo in dedication to Master Chief. Doomlogo.jpg|Doom logo in dedication to Doomguy. Megamanlogo.jpg|Mega Man logo in dedication to Dr. Wily, Mega Man and Zero. LoZlogo.jpg|The Legend of Zelda logo in dedication to Princess Zelda, Link and Ganondorf. FFlogo.jpg|Final Fantasy logo in dedication to Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart and Sephiroth. PKMNlogo.jpg|Pokémon logo in dedication to Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Red, Mewtwo and Lucario. He-Manlogo.jpg|He-Man and the Masters of the Universe logo in dedication to He-Man. Thundercatslogo.jpg|Thundercats logo in dedication to Lion-O. Ninjagaidenlogo.jpg|Ninja Gaiden logo in dedication to Ryu Hayabusa. Striderlogo.jpg|Strider logo in dedication to Strider Hiryu. SClogo.jpg|Soul Calibur logo in dedication to Ivy Valentine and Nightmare. Starfoxlogo.jpg|Star Fox logo in dedication to Fox McCloud. BOHlogo.jpg|Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars logo in dedication to Bucky O'Hare. Terminatorlogo.jpg|The Terminator logo in dedication to The Terminator. Robocoplogo.jpg|RoboCop logo in dedication to RoboCop. Godzilla logo.jpg|Godzilla logo is dedicated to Godzilla. Gamera logo.jpeg|Gamera logo in dedication to Gamera. Power Rangers logo.jpg|Power Rangers logo in dedication to White Tigerzord and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Gundam logo.png|Gundam logo in dedication to Gundam Epyon. Kirby_Logo.png|Kirby logo in dedication to Kirby. Guilty-Gear-Logo.gif|Guilty Gear logo in dedication to Sol Badguy. Naruto Title.png|Naruto Logo in dedication to Gaara and Naruto Uzumaki. Air Bender.jpg|Avatar: The Last Airbender logo in dedication to Toph Beifong. BERSERK-LOGO.jpg|Berserk logo in dedication to Guts. Disney Gargoyles logo.png|Gargoyles logo in dedication to Goliath. Metal Gear - Logo - 01.png|Metal Gear logo in dedication to Solid Snake and Raiden. SplinterCellLogo.jpg|Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell logo in dedication to Sam Fisher. RWBY Panel Logo.jpg|RWBY logo in dedication to Yang Xiao Long. Astro_boy_logo.png|Astro Boy logo in dedication to Astro Boy. File:Digimon_Logo.png|Digimon logo in dedication to Agumon, Tai and Renamon. DMCLogo1.png|Devil May Cry logo in dedication to Dante and Vergil. Bayonetta logo.png|Bayonetta logo in dedication to Bayonetta. File:Ratchet_&_Clank_(Logo).png|Ratchet & Clank logo in dedication to Ratchet & Clank. Lf0abf0.png|Jak & Daxter logo in dedication to Jak & Daxter. File:Twisted Metal Series Logo.png|Twisted Metal logo in dedication to Sweet Tooth. Red vs. Blue .png|Red vs. Blue logo in dedication to The Meta and Agent Carolina. Overwatch logo.jpg|Overwatch logo in dedication to Tracer. Team fortress 2 hires logo1.png|Team Fortress 2 logo in dedication to The Scout. Scott-Pilgrim-logo.png|Scott Pilgrim logo in dedication to Ramona Flowers. One_Piece_Logo.jpg|One Piece logo in dedication to Roronoa Zoro and Portgas D. Ace. Fairy Tail Logo.png|Fairy Tail logo in dedication to Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel. Tomb Raider Logo.png|Tomb Raider logo in dedication to Lara Croft. Uncharted_logo2.png|Uncharted logo in dedication to Nathan Drake. Disney-Comics-logo-550x509.png|Disney Comics logo in dedication to Scrooge McDuck. Shovel_Knight_logo.png|Shovel Knight logo in dedication to Shovel Knight. Vontron logo.png|Voltron logo in dedication to Voltron Lion Force. bleach-logo.png|Bleach logo in dedication to Ichigo Kurosaki. JBA_Logo.png|JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Logo in dedication to Jotaro Kujo. Fist_of_the_North_Star_logo.png|Fist of the North Star logo in dedication to Kenshiro. CrashBandicootLogo2.png|Crash Bandicoot logo in dedication to Crash Bandicoot. Spyro_logo.png|Spyro logo in dedication to Spyro the Dragon. KingdomHearts.png|Kingdom Hearts logo in dedication to Sora. KidIcarus.png|Kid Icarus logo in dedication to Pit. Resident-Evil.png|Resident Evil logo in dedication to Leon S. Kennedy. Dead_Rising_logo.png|Dead Rising logo in dedication to Frank West. Category:Real World